Dancing Duo
by MiketheFandomMan
Summary: Star and Marco decide to have a dancing session together, but they never thought it would have an ending like this. Just a short little drabble I came up with earlier today. Starco one-shot. Rated K plus because stuff. R&R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star VS. The Forces of Evil. If you want to know who created it, look it up or read 'Starlight in The Darkness,' my other SVTFOE fic. Speaking of which, HOLY CRAP, it's freakin' popular. As of the time of this fic's uploading, it's got 236 views and counting! If my math is correct, that's almost double the amount my first fic, 'Surprise Me," has gotten in its time up. And there's your blabbing for this disclaimer. I never fail to find something to talk about in these things. Oh well, R&amp;R and feel free to leave a suggestion!**

Dancing Duo

I plugged my cell phone into the speaker and turned up the volume. I hit the play button, and the music started. I straightened out my bow tie and brushed a few star hairs out of my face. As the slow song began, Star opened the door to my room and walked in. I turned around, and my jaw dropped. What I saw there was the closest thing to perfection I have ever seen. Star had curled her hair and was wearing it down, which wasn't far from usual, but her outfit was definitely different from the norm.

Her usual outfit was a t-shirt or tank top with a skirt, but now she was wearing a beautiful pale orange sleeveless dress with light blue lace along the seams. She had replaced her usual headband with one that matched her dress, with orange flowers lining it, and she was even wearing lipstick and some eye shadow. Compared to her, I was horrendously under dressed. I was wearing a white collared shirt and a bow tie ('cause bow ties are cool), with a black dress jacket and pants. (And, y'know, I had actually combed my hair for once in my life.) I tried speaking, but all I could manage to do was mouth the words.

"Star," I finally got out. "You look gorgeous." Star smiled shyly.

"Aw, Marco!" She said, obviously blushing. "Thanks! You look great, too!" I chuckled.

"Well, it's nothing compared to that," I said, motioning towards Star. "I mean, this isn't even a suit! And you've got that amazing dress, and your hair, and… just, wow." Star was blushing uncontrollably at this point, adding a certain degree of cuteness to her look.

"Marco," She cut in before I could go on. She walked up to me, and I froze again. "Just shut up and dance with me." She placed her hand on my shoulder, and I placed mine on her waist. She took my other hand with her free hand, and we began to dance. I barely had to think about the dancing; Star had spent the last two weeks teaching me multiple dances. All I could think about was how beautiful she looked. "_Jeez,_" I thought. "_I've fallen for her hard._" I kept looking into Star's sky-blue eyes without realizing it, and looking away just as quickly.

We had been dancing for almost half an hour, doing all kinds of slow dances. We eventually decided to take a break and get some snacks to share. When I came back up with a big bowl of popcorn and some sugary snacks, Star suggested we watch a movie together. I had taken off my jacket and collared shirt and changed into some pj's. Star had done the same (in her own room), and we decided to watch some stupid cool action movie where the protagonist is invincible and the bad guy is just some crazy scientist who decides to try and take over the world. About halfway through the movie, Star ambushed me with a question.

"Hey, Marco?" She started. "When you said I looked gorgeous, did you mean it?" I smiled.

"Of course I did," I told her. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in closer to me. "You always look gorgeous if you ask me." Star blushed again. "And really cute," I added.

"Thanks, Marco," Star said. She snuggled up on with me, and we laid down. We watched the movie for a little longer, before Star dropped a bombshell on me. "I love you." I almost passed out. Ever since I found out Jackie was crushing on another guy, I'd turned to Star. She was always there for me, and I was always there for her. But I never expected her to feel the same when my feelings for her grew into a crush. And now she just says she loves me in front of me? I could hardly believe it, but it was true.

"I… I love you, too, Star," I whispered. Star looked over at me with a big smile on her face. I gave her a kiss on her forehead. The movie ended about half an hour later, and I shut off my TV. Star sat up and yawned.

"Hey Marco, can I sleep in here with you tonight?" She gave me her puppy eyes. "Please?" I smiled.

"Sure, Star," I replied. I shut off my bedroom light. "And for the record," I started as I laid down with her. "You didn't need the puppy eyes." As I drifted off to sleep in Star's arms, I felt like nothing could go wrong….

THE END

**First off, I just want to apologize for uploading two Starco fics in a row. But never fear! I'll most likely be uploading another MLP fic next, or maybe another Zelda fic. Either way, you get the picture. Just like always, R&amp;R and feel free to leave a suggestion. I might not make another chapter for this fic, but maybe. Most likely the latter. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
